Finding a Fire lady
by outsidersfanlovesdally
Summary: Zuko is two weeks from being crowned Fire lord when his Uncle tells him of an old rule. He's got one shot at picking a willing girl to be his Fire lady. If she refuses, Zuko will be married to a girl of the Fire sages choice!
1. Chapter 1

**Finding a Fire lady**

"Prince Zuko do you know what my greatest mistake was?

"Convincing cousin Lu Ten to join the Army?"

"No although I regret that now. My greatest mistake was not treating my wife as I should have. When you find a women that you care enough about to marry, treat her like she's made of gold. As a man you will not realized everything she is giving up when she agrees and most of the time she will not remind you of the sacrifice."

"What sacrifices Uncle? She would be moving to the grand palace. She would never have to cook or clean or do any kinda or housework again!"

"Yes but she will have given up many things for a life of luxury. She will have left her family and her home to be your wife. She will go through the struggles of having children then she will give them your name. She will be under constant watch from the public eye, just as you are."

He stood in what I perceived as silent shock.

"You are right Uncle, I have never thought of it like that before. What I don't understand is why you are speaking of this when I don't even have a girlfriend much less a fiancé?"

"I have ask the fire sages to grant an exception to an old rule. Many times when a new Fire lord is crowned, he must pick a girl to marry and be the Fire lady if he is not already married."

"What?! That's crazy! Surely they are not serious?!"

"I am afraid so, they said they would give a ruling the morning of your crowning." I gave him the news I had been dreading to tell.

"My crowning is two weeks away... An arranged marriage is my only option! Uncle what can I do?! I can't get married to a girl I don't even know! What if she's a freak, or crazy or or... what if she hates me?!" He began to panic, pacing the floor.

I just stood and watched his mini freak out for a minute.

"Prince Zuko, you should make a list of all the girls you would like to marry and go from there. Besides we don't know if you even have to get married yet! Just calm down we will find a way out of this I'm sure. You have been betrothed before, you can do it again if it comes down to it."

"I have NEVER been betrothed!" He shouted.

"You have you just didn't realize it."

"Who?" He asked looking me straight in the eye.

"As soon as Mai's parents noticed her interest in you as children, they went to your father and ask for a betrothal. Your mom accepted because she noticed you liked her too. Your father was okay with it because she was from a high-class fire nation family. Ursa wanted you to be happy so she wrote in that if you showed no desire in marrying her as the Fire lord the betrothal would be void."

He smiled his mom was always looking out for him. He would never want to marry Mai, she was boring and besides they used to fight all the time.

Zuko's POV

I thought about Uncle's suggestion of making a list. I have never had to think about marriage before. Who would even be willing to be my wife? I told my uncle I needed to start that list.

I sat down at my desk and got out my writing brush. I started to think about all the girls I have know that I have ever liked besides Mai...

Jin- she was a sweet girl I don't know if she could handle being Fire lady... oh right she thinks I'm Lee. Well that could be a problem...

I kept trying to think of someone else. I didn't really didn't have many opportunities to date when I was hunting the Avatar. I kept thinking, there has to be more than just Jin!

I wrote the name before I thought about it

Katara

I was just about to scratch out when I started to think about it. Really she would be a good choice, she is strong enough to hold up to people's criticism. She's smart and she knows how to handle unwanted guests gracefully. She definitely wouldn't be afraid to voice her opinion.

The only problem would be she would have to marry me. She would never and I would be lucky to tell Sokka before he would slice me in half with his space sword. Besides she is the leader of the Southern Water Tribe. I don't think a Waterbender could ever be Fire lady.

I got up from my desk to find my Uncle. I needed to ask him about my choices...

"Zuko, it has never been done! Both are very good girls but neither are from the Fire Nation! What would people say if our Fire lady wasn't even born from our homeland!"

"It seems to me the Fire nation does not raise peaceful leaders."

"This is important Zuko, this is your wife!"

"That's another thing, do we have to be married or can she just help me lead?"

"I can ask the Fire sages..."

"Tell them I need an answer before the end of this week."

"Okay Prince Zuko"

**Hey guys! This is my first try at Avatar the Last Airbender Fanfiction, so I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are always welcome and I'm grateful for them :) Thanks for reading! -Outsidersfanlovesdally **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't think I put this in the first chapter so- everyone from Avatar the Last Airbender does not belong to me! (Sadly) Anyway on with the story!**

Two days before my crowning Uncle came into my room.

"Prince Zuko, great news! I finally got an answer from the Fire sages and they said you have to have a Fire lady,"

"How is that Good news?!"

"but she doesn't have to be your wife! However she has to agree to becoming a Fire Nation citizen only and the Fire lady or else they will pick a wife for you. You have one shot. "

Relieved at first to know I didn't have to get married at sixteen, then worried about failing I asked what I have to do now.

"Well who do you want to be your Fire lady- Katara or Jin?"

"Katara."

"If I was you, I would make a trip down to the Southern Water Tribe and see if she wants to think about it and fast."

"I can't just drop everything and go, I have duties here. Can't I just ask her over a letter besides It will sound more convincing if I can write it out."

"Prince Zuko! Did you forget everything I told you weeks ago?! This is important Zuko- she may not be your wife but she is leaving home after she just got back! She will have duties here that keep her from seeing her family as much. She will be out of her element all the time, so no you can't just send a letter."

"I see your point, I will leave tonight. I will be back before my crowning, hopefully with Katara."

"Remember if she agrees her crowning will be with yours." he said with a grin.

"I know, I have to pack now tell them to ready my airship. I leave for the South Pole in an hour."

"Okay"

I quickly pack my winter gear. I take a shower and think about what I'm going to say to her. 'Katara I'm so sorry for dropping in without warning but I need your help. Will you become my Fire lady? No its not my girlfriend, its the female ruler of the Fire Nation. I know its a lot to ask on short notice but I one shot to pick a willing Fire lady before I am forced into an arranged marriage! Please help me'

No way I don't want to pressure her into it and I don't want her to think I'm begging. I looked down at my watch, I will think of something on the way but I've got to get going if I'm going to get back in time! I quickly took off on a straight course for the Water Tribe...


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so excited for this chapter! It was edited and beta'd by fellow fanfiction author Melting Angels. She is amazing, so I really hope y'all enjoy :)**

* * *

After six hours of journeying, I was able to make it in record time, after speeding all the way there. As soon as I landed in their air space, I could see that Katara was already standing there. As I began to step off the airship, she ran out to meet me, the very sight giving me hope.

"Katara! How are you?" I greeted her with a smile, and a hug, which she swiftly returned.

"I'm great." Katara smiled. "Busy rebuilding our tribe and trade deals, but other than that, I'm great. What brings you down here, Zuko? Don't you have your own nation to run?"

She laughed as she said the last part, and I knew she was just joking with me. It was good to be able to joke, after the stress of ruling an entire nation.

"Yeah..."I smiled nervously, scratching the back of my neck to calm my nerves. "Do you have time to talk in private?"

"Of course. Follow me." Katara gestured for me to follow her. "Come to my igloo."

We walked steadily through the village. As we walked, I looked around, and admired the work the tribe were doing. When I had last seen the village, it was no more than a few tents, and a group of aging women. Now, with the aid of Northern Water tribe members, it had big, strong buildings, made from glistening ice. The work was certainly admirable, considering they had not been rebuilding for very long. Now, it could almost be considered a town.

As the air got colder by the minute, I found myself getting distracted from the work. If I felt this cold here...I've always wondered if she felt like it was burning up in the Fire Nation.

After a few moments, we reached a modest sized igloo, and ducked inside. It came as a relief that the inside was surprisingly warm, and rather homely. Once Katara and I had sat down, she finally spoke up.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Katara asked, her tone showing that she was concerned.

"Katara, I'm just going to come out and ask you." I gathered my courage. "Do you want to be the Fire lady during my rule?"

A moment of silence passed, and I could see the sheer shock on Katara's face.

"Zuko... I don't know." Katara answered.

She looked back up at me.

"Isn't that suppose to be your fiance...or girlfriend, or something? Don't get me wrong, but-"

"I talked to the fire sages," I cut into her speech about how she didn't like me in a romantic way. "They have decided to give me one chance, and that is to choose a woman, one that I feel would be good at helping me lead the Fire Nation. She wouldn't have to be a wife or fiance, but she would have to leave her Nation, and change her status to be as a Fire Nation citizen only. Katara, you would have to come live in the palace, but I promise you, you can come back here anytime you want."

"I have to think about this Zuko, I mean...you're saying I wouldn't be a member of the Water Tribe anymore. Did you really think about what you're doing?"

"Yes, I put a lot of thought into it. Katara, I want you to be the Fire lady, because you are strong enough to handle criticism, graceful enough to handle the public eye, and you aren't afraid to tell me what you think. I have one shot at this Katara, and I picked you because I believe you would be a great leader."

"What happens if I refuse?" she asked, looking me in the eye.

"I don't want it to influence your decision"

"I won't be swayed. Please, tell me."

"...If you refuse then I am to be married to a girl of the sages choice, the day I am crowned."

"Zuko, that's awful!"

"I know, but its up to you, this is your life Katara."

"How long do I have to think about it?"

"I have to leave tomorrow morning, you have till then"

"What?! I have one night to say yes or no?"

"I'm so sorry, Katara. I came as soon as soon as the sages told me. If you do agree, then we will be crowned tomorrow afternoon, but if you don't, then I'm inviting you to my wedding, at the same time, and the same place."

That was my horrible attempt at a joke.

"Oh Zuko" she sighed.

"You can give me your answer in the morning, until then... good night and... sleep well."

"Thanks, Zuko...you too."

Then, ducking out of the Igloo, I left her alone to think.

**Katara's P.O.V**

* * *

I called my dad into my igloo later that night, seeking advice. I told him about Zuko's predicament, everything the firebender had said, and I asked him what he thought I should do.

"Would you feel comfortable alone in the palace... with Zuko?" was my Father's first question.

"Yes." I answered.

"Could you change your citizenship without being upset? Because it could void your choice."

"I could...although when I got home, I would feel sad. Although, Zuko did say I could come back anytime"

"He did." Dad agreed with a smile.

"Do you think I should do it?" I ran my fingers through my hair.

"If you think it's the right thing to do, Katara, I say go for it."

"I will be... crowned Fire lady... tomorrow afternoon. You and Sokka are coming... right?" I asked optimistically.

"Of course we will sweetheart, all of us are coming to see you."

"I love you Dad!" I grinned as I wrapped my arms around him.

"I love you too my little waterbender" he said. "You better get packed, tomorrow, you'll be moving in to the palace!"

I grinned, but I started to get nervous as soon as ducked out the igloo. As a small rush of air came into the igloo, I felt a shiver down my spine. I could only hope I'd made the right decision.


	4. Chapter 4

_As the day slowly began to give way to night, I slowly stood up, running my fingers through my hair. With a hundred thoughts rushing through my head, I reluctantly got to my feet. Once I'd fully woken up, I began to pack up everything I thought I would need in the Fire Nation. Everything else...I set aside, to be put in my father's home. I was in a sort of daze, after all, after tomorrow, everything was going to change. I would no longer be known as Master Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, I would just be 'Fire lady Katara'._

_With that sad realization, I climbed into bed, slowly drifting to sleep_

* * *

_The next morning I went outside, to find Zuko, on the airship docks, preparing for departure._

"Zuko?" I called.

_Immediately, he turned round to face me. Smiling, Zuko walked over to me._

"Good morning, Katara. Did you make your decision?" he asked.

"Yes, I will be your Fire lady... Zuko."

_With that he gave me the biggest smile I'd ever seen him wear. I'd never seen him with such a cheerful expression before, not since his coronation, at least._

"Thank you, you don't know what this means to me!"

"You're welcome, Zuko, but we have to get going if we're going to make it to our crowning in time!"

"You're right, we should probably get going!"

_Just as we were about to step onto the airship, we heard someone calling after us. Frowning, we turned around._

"Not so fast, my little girl is not running off to lead the fire nation without giving me a proper hug first!" My dad grinned.

"I thought you were coming!" I hugged Dad back, confused.

"We are. Sokka sent Aang a messenger hawk. We'll be flying on that bison...of his..."

"Appa. His name is Appa."

"Appa. I'll try to remember that."

"Dad, I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, I will see you at your crowning, Katara."

"Okay...I love you Dad..."

"I love you too."

_Then, with an encouraging smile at each other, Zuko and I finally boarded the airship...beginning our journey to the Fire Nation._

_My new home._

* * *

_When we finally arrived at the palace, the place was in a frenzy. It was a mad whirlwind of activity. Everyone was getting ready for the ceremonies. Not one servant stood still. Even the soldiers were helping to shift the heavier burdens. The butlers were setting the tables for the grand feast after the crowning, placing the silverware and china in excruciating detail, and the bakers were topping the cakes. Maids were cleaning every inch of every room in the place, frantically dashing about, while we came in almost unnoticed._

_Almost..._

_As we came up to the living quarters, we were enthusiastically greeted by the tailors and my ladies maids. Zuko was also approached by his own personal servants, who looked equally as excited as the female servants. Then, we were rushed into separate halls, mine up a long, wide stairway._

_It was explained to me, later in the preparation process, while fixing my hair and nails, that I had to look absolutely stunning for my crowning, because no one had met me yet, and I needed to make a good impression on my people._

_'My people' I thought 'These are my people now, I'm ruling a Nation I once despised. I am the ruler of the people that killed my mother... What if I can't do this?...'_

"Lady Katara, are you feeling well?" A girl about eleven years old asked me, snapping me out of her thoughts.

_I sighed, and smiled down at the girl, who had amazing, raven black hair, which contrasted with her ivory pale skin._

"I'm feeling fine," I spoke, with what I hoped was a convincing smile, "but I am a little nervous."

"You'll do great! Just act like its nothing new, wave, and smile. The Firelord is very handsome...you're a lucky girl, Lady Katara!" she said with a grin and a light blush.

"Konzie, do not speak that way that way of Fire lord Zuko! It is not proper for a girl of your age or status!" a girl of about nineteen scolded.

"What? You know it's true Kazandra! He's only six years older than me, but he's only a year younger than you..." Konzie smirked, wiggling her eyebrows at the older girl.

"KONZIE!" the older girl scolded once more. "Lady Katara, please forgive my little sister, she's new to this job, and doesn't know how to hold her tongue." she spoke with a pointed look at the girl.

"I think its a good thing to speak your mind, Kazandra, and besides...she's right- Zuko is handsome." I admitted with a slight blush.

_They finished my hair, and cooed, telling me how lovely I looked..._

_And then told me..._

_It was time to go..._


	5. Chapter 5

Katara's POV

I was guided down a long hallway to a set of ornate wooden doors, which towered above me. Behind the doors, I could hear the rustling of people getting to their seats, along with excited voices. After a moment of waiting, I heard the voice of the fire sage. By his tone, it seemed he was trying to calm down those in the room.

"Are you ready, my lady?" Kazandra asked.

A moment of silence passed.

"I'm ready as I ever will be. I just hope Zuko's okay." I replied, voicing my thoughts at last.

"He will be just fine, as you will be awesome." She said calming me.

Just then an young man stuck his head out, and informed us the doors were opening.

Slowly they gave way to a bright red room, lit with candles. Despite the beautiful decorations, in more shades of red than I knew existed, all I could think of was the steps in front of me. Soon enough, Kazandra and Konsie broke away to take their seats in the front row. With a deep breath, I slowly turned to face Zuko at last, and was shocked at what I saw in front of me. I had known Zuko for a long time, but for the first time, I saw him for what he was...

A prince.

When I met Zuko he was obsessed with regaining his honor, and being restored as the crowned prince. The once angry, almost bald kid that chased us around the world was gone. Now stood in his place was a calm, regal prince, with his mop-like hair tied into the traditional topknot and simple robes rather unlike the ones his father wore. His golden eyes were sparkling, and today was the happiest I had ever seen him.

I almost missed our cue to turn and face the room to be crowned, considering I didn't listen to the rambling of the head fire sage beside us. I turned when Zuko did, and no one even knew I wasn't paying attention, which was a relief.

Zuko was about to be crowned, so I tuned in.

"Prince Zuko do you except all the rights, responsibility's and duties of the Fire Nation and of it's people?"

"I promise so to do" he answered confidently

"Lady Katara do you except the conditions and consequences of Fire Lady, and agree to follow all customs that your title demands? "

"I will wholeheartedly" I said.

"By the power vested in me I crown you Fire lord Zuko," slipping the large crown into Zuko's topknot, " and Fire lady Katara , stand and greet your people" he spoke with a wavering voice, after slipping the crown on my head, and pinning it in my hair.

Together we stood and the room erupted into cheers

'This is it... I'm the Fire lady.' I thought.

"Katara..." Zuko whispered

"What?" I whispered back

"When this is over, follow me" he said with a grin

"Why?"

"I have a surprise for you"

"Ok?" I frowned, unsure.

Then, the room began to slowly empty and Konzie walked up, lightly blushing as she noticed Zuko. I smiled at her as she addressed us.

"Congratulations, Fire Lord Zuko, and to you Fire lady Katara." She said with a courtesy.

"Thank you Konzie" I replied

"I hate to interrupt, but you have to start getting ready for the dinner party."

"Katara and I have some business to attend to before we go to the party. She will go back to her chamber to get ready when we are finished." Zuko answered before I could get a word in.

"Yes Fire Lord Zuko! I will see you when you return to your room, Fire lady Katara" One more bow and she was gone.

"Okay now, what's the big surprise?" I asked with a smirk.

"Just follow me"

We walked down a few other hallways, in utter silence, until we came to a dead end wall between two bedrooms.

"This is a dead end, I don't have time for this." I turned to walk away, but he grabbed my wrist.

"Wait, Katara, don't go! It's not what you think. I promise its worth it!"

"You have one minute."

With that he faced the wall, and pushed the flower pot on the end table over. Slowly, he warmed the spilled water droplets and then the wall itself began to turn. On the other side of the wall was an opening into a hallway with a simple black door at the end. I looked over at Zuko, completely shocked at what I just saw.

"Come on" He said encouraging me to come into the hallway. As I did the wall turned again, and now we stood just looking at the door.

"Where are we?" I questioned.

"In a place few even know exist. I brought you here because this is a calming place. I know the fire sages don't want you to practice water-bending on the main lawn, but they know nothing about this place. You can practice, and we can spar in here, but no one will bother us!" He explained, opening the door.

The room was enormous, far bigger than the size of the door indicated, and the back wall was made entirely of glass. Two huge pools of water lined the wide stone floors. Under the moonlight I saw him turn, looking out the window. He sat down and spoke quietly, as if not to mess up the air in the room around him.

"My mother had this room added for relaxation and meditation. It was for me and Azula and her to be together in a calmer place, with no one around to judge us. Everything was better when she was here. She tried to make palace life easier for us."

"It's sounds wonderful." I agreed.

"When my father saw Azula's fire-bending growing faster than ever, he banned us from coming here. He made her stay in here for hours on end and work on forms and stances and building her inner fire. I should have seen what it was doing to her as a child. Believe it or not, she was a sweet innocent little girl at one time."

I tried to imagine such a thing, but with all that had happened, it was impossible.

"Just like everything else, my father destroyed her. He pushed her till she was a killing machine; he turned a little pigtail girl into a monster. Even when I came home, I never entered this room. This is the first time I've been in here since I was seven..."

I put my hand on his shoulder, "I'm glad you brought me here. You're right, it is calming in here, and we will start sparring soon. Thank you for sharing this with me Zuko, it means a lot." I said with a wide smile.

"You're welcome. Now we should go to dinner, everyone's waiting after all!" He said with a goofy grin.

Off we went to the party...

As the Firelord and his Lady...

* * *

**Once again betaed by Melting Angels. Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated! :) **


	6. Chapter 6

Before we could enter the dining room, I had to go back to my chambers to prepare for the dinner party. Konzie walked into the rooms slowly, holding a beautiful crimson robe with swirling black details. It was completely different from the light golden robes with shimmering teardrop accents that I had worn to my crowning.

"It's beautiful, did you pick this?" I asked her.

"No, Lady Katara. The Fire Lord had tonight planed to the last detail. He picked everything from the clothing, to the wall décor, to the crowns themselves. I'm glad you agree with his fashion sense." She said as calmly as she could.

"Zuko picked these?!" I responded in complete shock.

Who knew Zuko of all people had style?

"Yes he selected all of the fabrics and designs. The royal seamstress was amazed with the wonderful sketches he sent. Your robes are the only one's ever sown entirely by hand and the only one's the Fire Lord has designed. They are truly a one of a kind." she told me with a small smile.

A moment of silence passed.

"May I speak frankly for a moment Lady Katara?" Konzie asked.

"Yes of course, what's on your mind Konzie?" I smiled.

"Well my sister was in attendance when Lord Zuko was to choose his bride to be..." she started but seemed nervous to continue

"And?" I pushed her to go on

"And he acted as he should have, but he told his parents none of the ladies presented to him could be his bride."

"Did he say why?"

"No, he just said he didn't think he could pick a bride at thirteen. He had no idea that he would be banished three days later."

"I agree, thirteen is too early to pick a bride, but why are you telling me all of this?"

"I just wanted you to know that Zuko has had to pick a Fire Lady before, but I truly believe he was right to wait, because now he found you. You know of his past, his faults, and his strengths and accept them. He doesn't have to put on an act for you, and I think that's what will make both of you the greatest leaders in Fire Nation history. I know I haven't known you for long but, I'm proud to serve you Lady Katara!"

The young girl finished her speech and bowed, as I was now dressed and in makeup. Only when she stood straight up again, did I see her golden eyes glistening.

"I hope to be a Fire Lady worth your praise. I will try to do my duties to the best of my abilities." I said finishing our conversation when Kazandra walked in to redo my hair.

When she took off my crown, I saw it. It was small, easy to miss to the untrained eye, but when I saw it I grinned. Zuko had purposely designed it to look like the Fire Nation flame, but when I looked closely at the centre of it, I saw the symbol of the water tribe. I knew then that what Konzie said about Zuko was true, because no one else would be able to sneak it in like that. Such a small kindness, but it calmed me to think everything from my home was always with me.

I took one more look in the mirror before I left. The dark robe complimented my skin tone well, and the makeup made my eyes the focus of my face. I was scared, because my eyes were the most different feature of me. My eyes were bright blue even for a waterbender, but they stood out greater in a room of amber and gold.

My hair was up in a simple hairstyle, that I didn't know the name of, but a few pieces were left down to frame my face.

Then, the girls showed me to the grand dining room. When I entered everyone stopped chattering and looked at me. I felt my face go red, as I found Zuko at the head of the table. He smiled and stood up.

"Greetings Fire lady Katara! Now that your here we can be served, would you like to sit by me?" he directed, gesturing to the chair next to him.

When we were seated a massive feast was given. I had to have a sip of water after every bite on my first plate. The heat from the spices making feeling like I could breathe fire myself, made me hopeful that the second plate wouldn't be as hot.  
I was shocked when I was greeted with the smell of water tribe cooking. I noticed Zuko looking at me as I ate.

"What?" I questioned him.

"I just wanted to see if it was the same as your home. I kind of thought you wouldn't like Fire nation cuisine so what better reason than to try water tribe cooking?" scratching the back of his neck.

"Thank you, Zuko" I said happy to have something I could eat.

Soon the party was over and Zuko and I went to the gardens. The full moon was rising, and I could feel my power growing as I looked into the small pond in front of the bench we were sitting on. Zuko stared at the pond, like it was the only thing on earth. I broke his stare when I stood up and walked toward the water.

"Do you mind if I...?" letting the question die on my lips.

"By all means, go for it." he grinned, letting me do as I pleased.

I took a deep breath focusing on the moon and its power, instead of Zuko eyes upon me. I warmed up with basic forms, first lifting the water out of the pond, and into a water whip, then into octopus arms. From there I changed into ice daggers that shot into the ground near Zuko's feet. Out of reflex he jumped away from them, then going to a fighting stance.

This look in his eyes I knew by heart. The passion, the control and the grace with which he fought was a beauty all of its own. When he caught what he did he busted out laughing. I had to chuckle at the rare sight in front of me.  
"Old habits die hard!" he said through his laughter.  
He was right, the war had changed us all...

* * *

**Thanks to Melting Angels for Beta'ing my chapters! **


End file.
